


lagseeing1123's Omegaverse Guide

by lagseeing1123



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: This post is to serve as guide for any future Omegaverse stories that I may write. Inside will be descriptions of the α/β/Ω dynamics and their general anatomy and physiology.
Kudos: 3





	lagseeing1123's Omegaverse Guide

lagseeing1123’s **α/β/Ω** Universe Guide

Hello. I’m posting this to serve as guide for any future Omegaverse stories that I may write. I’ve read about many Omegaverse guide from different authors and most of these are based from those. The reason I wrote this is for some specific details that I want implemented in my own Omegaverse as to which I will be following. Remember, there is no one specific rules about Omegaverse but if you are familiar with Omegaverse before, it wouldn’t be hard to follow.

Here are brief descriptions of the anatomy of the people in Omegaverse. This is based generally on Fanndis’s tumblr article on Omegaverse biology, with some minor changes. To read on their article, you may visit

fanndists dot tumblr dot com/post/115147143334

Just convert it into proper format. Links aren’t allowed in FanFiction site.

**Alpha Male (XY AB or XY AO)**

Height: ~6'2" or 188 cm. They are the tallest individuals in Omegaverse.

Body-build: More muscular than Beta Males

Genitals: They have a penis which is generally larger than Beta Males, around 7-8 inches when erect. It has a bulbus glandis, a structure which is found at the base of the penis. Also known colloquially as a ‘ **knot** ’, this expands just before ejaculation to lock the penis in place inside the vagina and increase the chances of fertilization.

Knotting: Lasts for a minimum of 10 minutes to up to an hour. Usually lasts for 20-30 minutes in which the bulbus glandis remains swollen. Knotting only happens during intercourse and when the Alpha is in a rut or when the Alpha is engaged in intercourse with an Omega that is in heat.

Orgasm and Ejaculation: Alpha males can release up to 25 ml of semen in one session. The orgasm lasts for around 30 seconds, typically longer than male betas and they release the first 10 ml of semen during the orgasm. While locked with the knot, they intermittently release the remaining 15 ml of semen until the knotting recedes.

Rut: In my Omegaverse, it happens 4 times a year but can be triggered by an Omega’s heat. A brief description of a rut is that it’s like a counterpart to an Omega’s heat, where the Alpha’s sexual drive is heightened. For further info, you may read description on Fandis’ tumblr post.

**Beta Male (XY BB or XY BO)**

Height: ~5'9" or 175 cm. Their height is similar to the average male height in Real Verse. Female Alphas are also around this height.

Body-build: The average male body-build, similar to regular verse male

Genitals: The Beta male penis is the same as Real Verse male, around 5 to 6 inches erect. Does not have the bulbus glandis.

Orgasm and Ejaculation: Orgasm lasts for 5-10 seconds and releases around a teaspoon of semen (5 ml).

Rut/Heat: Betas neither go under a rut or heat.

**Omega Male (XY OO)**

Height: ~5'4" or 164 cm. Female Betas are also around this height.

Body-build: Has a lighter build compared to a Beta Male, and is similar to a Beta Female. Their hips are also wider than Beta Males to be able to accommodate pregnancy. They don't have facial hair, chest hair and the hair on their arms and legs are minimal. Their voice is not as deep as Beta Males but still deeper than a prepubescent male.

Genitals:

The male omega has both a penis and a vagina. The testes are undeveloped but they have functional ovaries which releases egg cells. They also have a uterus for carrying a fetus.

Outwardly in front, their penis is an underdeveloped version of the Beta Male. It is ~1.5 inches soft and ~2-2.5 inches hard. It is also relatively thinner. Like the Alpha and Beta males, it has a urethra for urination, which is one of its two main functions aside from pleasure. It is said the male Omega’s penis is a lot more sensitive than Alpha and Beta males, similar to the female clitoris in terms of nerve endings because it is built for pleasure. Their testicles are underdeveloped and cannot be seen outwardly and they don't produce sperm which means Omega Males cannot get other Omegas or Female Betas pregnant. Not to mention that their penis is not even able to penetrate because of its small size. This small size however, is of no matter to male omegas, unlike male Alphas and Betas, because biologically they are expected to be small and what’s more important is their ability to conceive a child.

From behind, they have an opening called a cloaca, which is a common passage for the male Omega’s vagina and the rectum. At around 1 inch inside the cloaca, it divides into the vagina at the front and the rectum at the back. Both the vagina and rectum have their own sphincters which keeps the passages closed when not in use. They cannot be open at the same time, which makes sure contents do not mix and to prevent infection. When the male omega is in heat or is aroused, the rectal sphincter closes tightly and the vaginal sphincter relaxes, making the vagina accessible. This makes sure that if a penis enters the cloaca, it will always go inside the vagina and not the rectum. Structurally, the male omega’s vagina is similar to a female’s with the big difference being the location and access. The walls auto-lubricate when they are aroused, and becomes exaggerated when they are in heat. Unlike females though, they do not have menstruation.

Orgasm and Ejaculation: Male omegas' orgasm also lasts for around 30 seconds, similar to Alphas, but they are more intense. Orgasms can be triggered either by penile stimulation or prostate stimulation. The prostate is stimulated through pressure on the front wall of the vagina where it is roughly located. While a penile orgasm is described to be more intense compared to a male Alpha and Beta’s orgasm, an orgasm through the prostate is twice as intense and it can trigger a simultaneous penile orgasm. Also during orgasm, their vaginal sphincter tightens, pairing with the knot that forms on the base of an Alpha’s penis, further ensuring a lock between them. That is why it’s near impossible to separate an Alpha and an Omega when they are locked with each other, and forcing to do so can result in injury. If their partner is a Beta, this tightening will make it harder to pull out, but not impossible because Betas do not have a knot.

Omegas can ejaculate but it is rare. When not in heat, it's around 95% of the time that the orgasm is dry. They sometimes ejaculate during heat and chances are higher when a prostatic orgasm is triggered. The semen expelled is at most only 1ml. Their semen does not contain any sperm cells and it is mostly made of fluid that comes from the prostate gland.

Heat: A cycle that also happens 4 times a year. The heat period lasts around 5-7 days, with its peak in the middle of those days. Here the omega male is the most fertile. There is a 99% chance of pregnancy when sex is done during this period. The vagina releases a lubricating fluid which cannot be controlled by the individual. This fluid contains a special scent that when smelled by an Alpha, can trigger sexual desire, or even a rut when the Alpha is near his time of rut. *Further reading on heat can be viewed in Fanndis’ tumblr post.

An omega usually takes pills that suppresses the heat, controlling the lubricating fluid that flows from the vagina and the desire to mate. This is very important to take because Omegas mind’s become filled with the desire to mate during heat and it’s hard for them to control themselves, even more so when an Alpha is nearby. Since the heat is fairly predictable and happens every 3 months, these pills can be taken 1 week before the expected time of the start of the heat cycle and taken daily until a few days after the heat is over (totaling around 3 weeks of continuous intake). During heat, it is common for them to wear sanitary napkins so that the fluids from their vagina can be absorbed. These sanitary napkins are specially built so that they mask the scent of the lubricating fluid that comes out and prevent it from being smelled by an Alpha. The scent of the lubricating fluid of an Omega during heat can trigger a rut of an Alpha.

Breasts: Male omegas do not have breasts naturally but they will develop them during the 3rd trimester of pregnancy when estrogen production is heightened. They will grow into an A-cup size and they will produce milk like Beta and Omega females because of a surge of prolactin. The amount of milk produced is similar and is not determine by breast size, but rather by prolactin.

Because they develop breasts, it has been common for them to also wear bras to support the breasts and so that it won't be too prominent under the shirt. Male omegas with breasts also don't go out topless like females as they can be viewed as sexual. However unlike females, once the breastfeeding of the baby has passed, the breasts will shrink back and will only grow back once the omega gets pregnant again.

**Female Anatomy**

\- (to be updated in the future. For now you may check Fanndis’ tumblr post for descriptions)

**Gender**

The gender is based on the 1st pair of sex chromosomes (allosomes). Having an XY pairing means the gender will be male, and an XX pairing is for females. The male Alphas and Betas can either produce a sperm with an X or a Y allosome. The Female Alphas however can only produce a sperm with an X allosome. This means that all offsprings of Female Alphas can only be female.

Female Betas, and both Male and Female Omegas egg cell contains an X allosome. For Male Omegas, even though their genetic makeup is made of XY allosomes, there is never an egg cell produced that has a Y allosome.

**α/β/Ω Phenotypes**

This section will be my version of the **α/β/Ω** genetic make-up and how an individual can phenotypically manifest whether they are an **α, β, or Ω**. Phenotype is the manifestation itself, the outward appearance of an individual while the genotype is what makes up the genes. This will be based on a genetic hierarchy where in **α** > **β** > **Ω** when it comes to dominance. The genes for the **α/β/Ω** are always in pairs. Whichever of the two is more dominant, that will be the phenotypic manifestation. The phenotypic manifestations are generally similar for an Alpha, regardless if their genotype is AB or AO, and this applies to Betas as well, showing similar features regardless of being BB or BO.

Humans in Omegaverse are different from those in Real Verse as instead of having 22 pairs of autosomes and 1 pair of sex chromosomes (allosomes), they have an additional pair which contains the genetic material for determining the **α/β/Ω** dynamics of the individual. They are like the 2nd pair of sex chromosomes.

As mentioned previously, the first pair of allosomes can either be X or Y. An XY pairing of allosomes results in a male, while an XX pairing results in a female. To determine whether an individual is an **α/β/Ω** , the pairing of either of these 3 different allosomes is the basis. There are 5 different combinations and is further explained.

**Alphas (** **α)**

For one to manifest phenotypically as an Alpha, they must possess one **α** allosome. The **α** allosome is dominant against the **β** and **Ω** allosomes so it only needs one. Since Alphas cannot have children with other Alphas, there are no instances of an individual possessing 2 **α** allosomes.

In my writing, female Alphas are not able to get pregnant because their uterus is non-functional and while they have ovaries, they also possess internal testes which produces the sperm and other hormones that make them take on more masculine traits compared to a female Beta. Their ovaries do not produce egg cells but rather, maintains some function for female hormone production although lower compared to female a Beta.

Genotype: Alphas can be either **αβ** or **αΩ.**

**Betas (** **β)**

For one to manifest phenotypically as a Beta, they must have at least one **β** allosome and no **α** allosome. The **β** allosome is dominant over the **Ω** allosome.

Genotype: Betas can either be **ββ** or **βΩ**.

**Omegas (** **Ω)**

For one to manifest phenotypically as an Omega, they must possess 2 **Ω** allosomes. This is because it is a recessive allosome to both the **α** and **β** allosomes, therefore cannot manifest phenotypically if either one is present.

Genotype: Omegas can only be **ΩΩ**.

Below I listed down all the possible pairings of individuals and the probability of the genotype and phenotype their offspring may have based on the **α/β/Ω** allosomes.

To recap, those who can impregnate are:

  1. Male Alphas
  2. Female Alphas
  3. Male Betas



Those who can get pregnant are:

  1. Female Betas
  2. Male Omegas
  3. Female Omegas



There are 11 possible pairings of mates based on the **α/β/Ω** genotype and listed below are the probability of the genotype and phenotype their offspring may have based on the **α/β/Ω** allosomes.

For the general percentage in the population, Alphas are 25%, Betas are 60% and Omegas are 15%. This is based on all possible pairing of different genotypes that can produce an offspring, further shown below.

Pair A: Alpha (M or F) x Omega (M or F)

Pair A1: AB x OO (AO = 50%; BO 50%)

Pair A2: AO x OO (AO = 50%; OO 50%)

Pair B: Alpha (M or F) x Beta Female

Pair B1: AB x BB (AB = 50%; BB = 50%)

Pair B2: AB x BO (AB = 25%; AO = 25%; BB = 25%; BO = 25%)

Pair B3: AO x BB (AB = 50%; BO = 50%)

Pair B4: AO x BO (AB = 25%; AO = 25%; BO = 25%; OO = 25%)

Pair C: Beta Male x Omega (M or F)

Pair C1: BB x OO (BO = 100%)

Pair C2: BO x OO (BO = 50%; OO 50%)

Pair D: Beta (M) x Beta (F)

Pair D1: BB x BB (BB = 100%)

Pair D2: BB x BO (BB = 50%; BO = 50%)

Pair D3: BO x BO (BB = 25%; BO = 50%; OO = 25%)

Basing from the data above, these are the percentages of what makes up the population.

Phenotype Alpha = 27.27%

Genotype Alpha

  1. AB = 13.64%
  2. AO = 13.64%



Phenotype Beta = 59.09%

Genotype Beta

  1. BB = 22.73%
  2. BO = 36.36%



Omega 13.64%

  1. OO = 13.64%



That will be my guide for my future Omegaverse fanfics. This will get updated as needed.

As of now, I’m thinking more of writing a KibaNaru for my first Omegaverse fic but I may also write a NaruSasu or SasuNaru. These fics will not be written in the near future though, as I need to prioritize my other fics like Accidentally in Love, Right Here for You, and Soul Insert. I’m also thinking about continuing my Fullmetal Alchemist x Naruto crossover story.

Anyway, what do you think of Omegaverse? Do you want me to write them?


End file.
